somewhatfandomcom-20200213-history
Garfield the Cat(Fat)
"Give some Lasagna Now then after that I what to eat stirred fried Nermal and 50000000000 more pizzas." --Overlord Garfield Garfield the Cat sometimes called Garfield the Fat Is a really fat overlord usually from Earth 44 in most lames but in Garfield Fatter than Ever Show Shaw he is from Earth 42. Stuff He is so fat he smashed his best friend Odie 200 times. His Irken Slave Invader Jon slaves him 25 hours of the day yea that is possible. He is a main character in Cartoon Fart. He stars in his own video lame series. His arch-enemy King Nermal owns the East side Garfieldtoplis. While garf owns the west. He went with Blue Spirit to High Skool. The Second Tournament of Power In 2018 it is revealed that Garfield Fat actually resides in the Wah Dimension. When it is revealed that the Wah Dimension's sexiness rating is too low, and will, therefore, be competing in The Second Tournament of Power, Kermit begins to recruit warriors. However, it is Wario that suggests the recruitment of Garfield stating that this flab and dankiness would come in handy for winning the tournament. When Wario finds him he sees that he is training hard watching WWE. When Wario tells him about the tournament Garfield gladly excepts after hearing that God of Destruction Kermit would grant him unlimited lasagna. Garfield is seen gravity training with Koala Kong and Pinstripe Potoroo on Kermit's Planet for the tournament. Later he arrives with the rest of Team Wah Dimension to the World of Trolls for the tournament. He is seen striking a dapper pose. Garfield manages to ring out two people in the Tournament. He takes out Chloe Carmicheal and John Cena. Garfield and Chloe have a ki clash and appear to be evenly matched. However, Garfield was holding back because he thought his intense sexiness would destroy the stage. Chloe realizing she is done for attempts to trick Garfield into walking off the stage by creating holographic lasagna. Garfield sees through this trick and then charges his mighty lasagna throw which hits Chloe knocking her from the stage. Later after a brief fight with Beast, he encounters John Cena who challenges him to a fight. John Cena seems to be losing badly until he turns Super Saiyan 3. That is where Garfield sees no choice but to show his true power. After intense clashing Cena realizes that only his famous Can't See Me assault can knock Garfield off he launches it. However, Garfield counters with his most powerful move the Flab Buster. This move proves too powerful for Cena and sends him off the stage. Garfield's streak does not last. Jafar and Farquaad team up and create a secret alliance. They pick Garfield as their first victim. Farquaad attacks Garfield and they fight. Garfield appears to overpower Farquaad, but right before Garfield finishes Farquaad off with his famous pizza kick Jafar comes up behind Garfield and jabs him off the stage mid pizza kick. Thus ending Garfield's beautiful run in the Tournament. Useless Facts * Comic strip so popular people almost sacrificed themselves for him like Katarra. *Tigers like his stripes. Category:Goodie Good Guys Category:Lame Mastermind Category:Super Wario Kart Category:Super Wario Kart Character Category:Spyro thee Dragon